


Rule Breaker

by vampdocx



Series: Merlin Bingo 2021 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exhibitionism, Grinding, Hot Tub Sex, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Under-negotiated Kink, no secondhand embarrassment though dont worry, this isn't brit-picked so sorry for any weirdness!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampdocx/pseuds/vampdocx
Summary: Gwaine knows Percy is into it. He just isn’t sure if Percy is into it right now, when Gwaine is half-hard in his friend’s hot tub because Percy called him a slut.“I know that look,” Percy laughs, leaning over and kissing Gwaine’s temple. “Don’t get any ideas.”Gwaine shoots Percy a winning smile. “Oh, it’s way too late for that.”
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Bingo 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137197
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68
Collections: Merlin Bingo





	Rule Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fill for square A1 _hot tub sex_.

“No fucking in the hot tub or I’m kicking _all_ of you out.”

Morgana turns the jets on in her and Leon’s big, outdoor hot tub on their patio outside of their fancy house, giving the entire group pointed glares but eyeing Gwaine just a little longer.

“I’ll take that as a challenge,” Gwaine laughs, only half-joking. Leon and Morgana’s parties are always great since they live in the middle of nowhere with no neighbors who can file a noise complaint, and they always go all out whenever everyone comes over. Their whole ragtag group from college is there: Merlin and Arthur, finally holding hands because they’re incurable _idiots_ ; Gwen and Lance sans their two little ones, who Gwaine considers to be his godchildren even though he thinks Gwen would have a heart attack if that were true; Gwen’s older brother Elyan who sometimes brings his current girlfriend (he’s flying solo tonight); and himself and Percy.

He and Percy. _That’s_ something that also, regrettably, took fucking _forever_. Not for lack of effort on Gwaine’s part, though—he’s practically never stopped flirting with Percy the entire time he’s known him—but because Percy never got it through his thick head that Gwaine doesn’t just flirt like that with everyone.

Okay, he flirts with a lot of people, but the way he flirts with Percy is _different_.

“You gonna get in?” Percy says lowly from behind him, and Gwaine tugs his shirt off, turning around and throwing it for Percy to catch. He doesn’t miss the way Percy’s eyes scan his torso after, the way he follows the V of his hips into his swim trunks.

Arthur chimes in from the tub. “Pretty sure Morgana said _no_ fucking in the hot tub, Perce.”

Gwaine watches as Percy’s cheeks go a cute shade of red and he darts his eyes away. Gwaine misses the eyes on him just a little bit, but he climbs into the hot tub and gets comfortable as Percy climbs in next to him, keeping his own tank top on. 

“Prude,” Gwaine whispers into Percy’s ear.

Percy looks down at him, the corner of his mouth twitching before he whispers back. “Slut.”

And oh, fuck, Percy should _not_ have said that, because Gwaine is about to break theno-fucking-in-the-hot-tub rule if he can find a way to do it.

The thing about Percy is that he’s more… reserved than the people Gwaine usually dates. More of a gentle giant type. And that’s fine by Gwaine, honestly it is, but it’s taken a bit of getting used to. Percy lets him have his fun every now and again, but he has _rules_ about these kind of things, and they aren’t even, like, _sexy_ rules. They’re actively anti-sexy.

But Gwaine has a theory. A theory that Percy is a kinky bastard that _wants_ to do the things he has rules about, but he just has too strong a sense of decorum to do anything about it.

One of the things Percy won’t let Gwaine get away with is doing anything sexual in public. The couple of times Gwaine has brought it up, though—like when Percy is fucking him and he mentions wearing a vibrator in public, or wanting to see how stoic Percy can be while Gwaine touches him under the table of a restaurant—it gets Percy going like nothing else that they do.

Well, almost nothing, but a Gwaine doesn’t kiss and tell. Not anymore, anyway.

So Gwaine knows Percy is into it. He just isn’t sure if Percy is into it right now, when Gwaine is half-hard in his friend’s hot tub because Percy called him a slut.

“I know that look,” Percy laughs, leaning over and kissing Gwaine’s temple. “Don’t get any ideas.”

Gwaine shoots Percy a winning smile. “Oh, it’s way too late for that.”

Percy squeezes Gwaine’s hip under the water, pulling him closer so Gwaine is pressed against his side. His hand wanders down just to brush over Gwaine’s dick, and Gwaine has to stop a shudder from running through him. 

“Really?” Percy chides, moving his hand away even as Gwaine tries to subtly roll his hips up into it. “You _are_ a slut.”

“Not helping,” Gwaine grits out through his teeth, flashing a smile at Morgana when she looks over at them. At some point, someone had turned some music on, so their conversation is drowned out by some pop artist Gwaine doesn’t recognize. “Not. Helping.”

“Mm,” Percy hums, taking his hand away entirely and draping it over Gwaine’s shoulders instead. “Sounds like a you problem.”

Gwaine groans but resigns himself to an actionless night, getting absorbed in a conversation between Leon and Elyan about the current rise and fall of the stock market and how it’s affecting their companies’ profitability. Not because Gwaine actually knows anything about the stock market or maximizing profitability, but because he thinks it incredibly funny to jump into the conversation with something stupid that he knows will set them off. One time he had asked if they accept bitcoins at Tesco, and Leon hadn’t spoken to him for a week.

He had pretty much abandoned his plan to get Percy riled up in the hot tub when after a few glasses of wine, Percy decides that it’s a brilliant idea to pull Gwaine onto his lap.

It’s not out of the ordinary for them to do that—the couples in their group are very touchy, so nobody has any right to complain—but the memory of earlier comes flooding back along with the knowledge that Gwaine is in direct contact with Percy’s dick through their swim trunks.

Percy laughs at something Merlin says, and as Gwaine settles back onto Percy’s chest, he tentatively rocks his hips.

Percy’s grip on Gwaine’s hip tightens as a warning, but other than that, there’s no obvious sign of what he just did. He rocks his hips again a little harder, the movement concealed by the bubbling jets, and he feels Percy’s cock jump and harden underneath him.

“Don’t you dare,” Percy says under his breath, just loud enough for Gwaine to hear.

“I won’t,” Gwaine replies, circling his hips a little more and feeling Percy’s dick fill out all the way. He’s hit suddenly with the burning need to have it inside of him, but he pushes it down. “I won’t if you tell me to stop.”

He pushes his ass down hard, grinding over Percy’s cock, and hears Percy let out a long breath behind him.

“Don’t let them see.”

So Gwaine had been right, Percy _is_ a kinky bastard. He makes a mental note to celebrate later when he doesn’t have a job to do. Because getting Percy off without their friends noticing is going to take all of Gwaine’s concentration, but _fuck_ , will it be worth it.

He starts up a slow rhythm, just a back-and-forth swivel of his hips over Percy’s cock that he makes sure can’t be seen from above the water. Percy keeps talking to Merlin, but Gwaine isn’t even pretending to listen; his own dick is getting hard just knowing they’re in public, that they could get caught red-handed and banned from ever using the hot tub again. Gwaine almost hopes that that happens just to see how hard he would come from it. 

What can he say, he’s a freaky bitch, and he knows at least three people in their group who wouldn’t mind seeing him come anyway.

It all gets a little more difficult when Percy places his hand loosely over the front of Gwaine’s swim trunks so that every time Gwaine rocks forward, Percy’s hand grinds into his dick. _Always the giving lover_ , Gwaine thinks to himself, _even when we’re trying to be discreet_. It wouldn’t normally be enough to make him come, but all of Gwaine’s senses are heightened to the extremes just from his back pressed to Percy’s wet tank top in front of all of their friends, so he thinks he can get off just fine.

He keeps grinding down against Percy’s cock, going harder or faster every now and then just to keep things interesting, Percy’s hand doing enough to make Gwaine have to bite back whines he would have let out if they were alone, and a little extra fear runs through him at the thought that maybe he’s doing a bit too much.

That theory is confirmed when he accidentally locks eyes with Lance from across the tub, and Lance’s eyes are locked on Gwaine’s hips where they jerk under the water.

The secret is _really_ out when Percy slips his hand up under Gwaine’s swim trunks to brush his fingers at the base of Gwaine’s cock, the touch soft and slow as he trails up to rub right under the head, and it’s just enough that is has Gwaine biting the inside of his lip hard as he comes into his swim trunks.

“Good boy,” Percy hums behind him, Gwaine feeling the words rumbling against his back as his body thrums with warmth. He keeps pushing his hips back over Percy’s dick but the movement has no rhythm, just desperate attempts at friction before his muscles relax and he releases his lip from between his teeth.

“What,” Gwaine croaks, “What can I do to—to make you—”

“I’m fine,” Percy answers, light-hearted if a little breathless. “Don’t really fancy having an orgasm in front of our friends.”

“I was doing this for you,” Gwaine huffs out, slowly and discreetly trying to catch his breath. “Trying to make you lose your cool and all that.”

Percy laughs. “I think my cool has been lost enough. I don’t need to add ‘hot tub’ to the very short list of places I’ve ejaculated in.”

Gwaine yawns and settles back onto Percy’s chest, resting his head in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. “Wow, way to make a guy feel like a star, Perce.”

“I think I just have better standards than you.”

“Aw, don’t put yourself down like that.” Gwaine looks over and shoots Percy his signature shit-eating grin, and Percy surprises him by tenderly kissing it off his face. 

“I liked watching you,” Percy confesses, his voice low with want.

“So did Lance. He saw at least part of it.”

Percy’s face doesn’t change—if anything, his eyes darken just a little. “He can stay jealous, then.”

Gwaine levels his boyfriend with a look. “He’s got a wife and two kids, mate. I don’t think he’s jealous.”

“He just thinks you’re hot, then,” Percy says against Gwaine’s mouth. “He can get in line.”

“I dunno, Perce,” Gwaine smirks, leaning in to almost close the gap between them, “it’s a pretty long line—”

“Are you two deaf?” Arthur calls, just a little too loud to be sober. “No fucking—”

“—in the hot tub,” they finish in unison, Gwaine doing nothing to widen the distance between he and Percy’s lips. He feels drunk even though he quit drinking years ago, and he needs to drag Percy out of there soon before Gwaine does something a little too reckless.

“We’re not,” Gwaine says, glancing behind Percy to look at Lance, sending him a wink. Lance mimes locking the side of his mouth and throwing away the key, and when Gwaine cranes his neck, he sees Gwen shake her head at them. Always the smartest of the bunch, those two. He’s just glad that they’re also the coolest. He should send them flowers sometime. How would one ask for a flower arrangement that says _sorry you and your wife watched me have sex in a hot tub_?

“I don’t think there’s a bouquet for that,” Gwaine mutters out loud, and Percy huffs out a laugh against his mouth.

“Somehow I know exactly what you mean,” Percy says fondly. “When did I start being able to read your mind? Should I run while I still can?”

“Probably for the best,” Gwaine says. In a minute, he’ll convince Percy to go inside with him so Gwaine can choke himself on Percy’s dick, but for now, he settles into the banter. “My mind is a scary place.”

“Ooh, what is this, are we edgy primary schoolers now? Gonna listen to Green Day and log into Myspace?”

Instead of replying, Gwaine thoughtfully chooses to elbow Percy in the stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me or give me prompts on [tumblr!](HTTP://vampdocx.tumblr.com)


End file.
